


Scent 气味(上）

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 一辆车





	Scent 气味(上）

**Author's Note:**

> 无修未完成，摸鱼  
> ABO设定，Beta臣XOmega隆，  
> Scent Blocker（气味阻隔剂）已出现的时代，装B隆（大雾  
> 是更轻松版本的艺人设定，同性婚恋已十分正常的年代，团内恋爱OOC满点

登坂广臣愿拿他引以为傲的漂亮鼻子担保，今天他在练习室里闻到了不同寻常的气味。  
  
这气味很是特别，闻起来像新鲜出炉的奶油蛋糕，胚是蜂蜜味儿的，夹心里抹得满满的都是奶油，若有若无，像隐藏在这房子的某处，又沉默地用过于香甜的气味彰显着它的存在感。但这可是练习室！谁吃了熊心豹子胆敢在片冈直人宝贝得不得了的练习室里吃东西？他苦思冥想，怎么想也只能想到他们以小欺老仗势欺挠的末子。他望了望正在旁边儿喝水的岩田，一指头怼在了人家背上。  
  
“这是什么味儿啊？”  
  
“噗！！！！！”  
  
登坂广臣目瞪口呆地看着对方喷出了一口水，还有一部分晶莹地洒在了镜子上。他收回手迷惑地看着自己的手指，怀疑是不是自己在睡觉时神不知鬼不觉地学会了一阳指，出手竟有着如此威力。这行为明显已经吸引了其他几位成员的注意，几个人自然而然的聚在了一起。  
  
“什……什么味道？！我没闻到。是你的错觉吧！！”  
  
“？？？” 可疑，太可疑了。  
  
岩田刚典面红耳赤地猛咳了几下，伸手擦了擦嘴角的水珠，在登坂眼中这咳嗽显得有点刻意。这个下午的练习室相较于平常而言清闲得过分，且不提两位队长一大早就各自跑去出活动，连今市中午出去了一趟后也翘班再没回来，此时仅剩下四个人的练习室一派颓靡。按照计划，今天下午安排本是因两位队长缺席而由两位主唱来排过场的走位，但很明显，在今市不在的状况下，计划落空也就是想当然的事儿了。  
  
“我也闻到了。”山下健二郎像乖宝宝一样举手发言。“是草莓味儿的！”  
  
Elly皱起鼻子，在空气中使劲儿的嗅了嗅，本就稀薄的味道似乎更加令人无法察觉了。片刻后，他坚定地开口。“乱说！是玫瑰的味道！”  
  
“？？？你们怎么回事？明明是巧克力牛奶！”岩田似乎忽然急了，反驳着。  
  
？你不是刚刚还说自己没闻到吗？？？登坂广臣暗自腹诽，四个人在角落七嘴八舌的讲，谁也说不过谁，最后几个人决定休战，由山下健二郎盖棺定论，这味道就决定是巧克力牛奶加入蜂蜜和阳光烤成的夹着满满的奶油上面点缀着草莓和玫瑰花瓣的蛋糕味。  
  
“算了……我去趟洗手间。”登坂觉得这帮人（包括他自己）大概是真的没救了，起身就要走，岩田忽然从地上一跃而起以第一宇宙速度冲到了他面前扯住了他的袖子。  
  
“啊……！！对了我忘了说了！！！Staff告诉我我们这层的厕所堵了！！！！你必须得去楼下上！！！！！！！”  
  
“？？？啊？哪个staff说的啊，今天跟过来的不是只有女性staff吗？”Elly模样好奇，换来岩田刚典一个眼刀。  
  
“！！是……是今早Staff桑告诉Naoki桑告诉Naoto桑告诉同行的Staff再通过LINE告诉我的！！！”  
  
“？？？？？？？”  
  
经过思考，登坂广臣决定采纳对方的提议直接下楼，却在路过洗手间的时候敏锐地注意到了那股浓郁过头的奶油味儿，或者说是巧克力牛奶加入蜂蜜和阳光烤制成的夹着满满的奶油上面点缀着草莓和玫瑰花瓣儿的蛋糕的味道。理智告诉他不管岩田刚典再怎么失智也绝不会把蛋糕藏在这种地方，而且更不会有蛋糕会有这么大味道。  
  
抱着一探究竟的决心，他推门而入。门内的味道更加强烈了，他闻到了方才被错过的玫瑰味儿，还有夹杂着的甜蜜的草莓气息。这种味道在他走近某个隔间的时候忽地炸裂开来，随之而来的是压抑的喘息和几不可闻的呻吟。本能告诉登坂广臣他现在似乎应当离开，但里面的声音熟悉得吓人。这声音他在无数种场合听过无数次，他可以确保这声音来自于那个与他共事了近十年的人，但不是这儿，绝不是这儿。这声音来自于他在舞台上控制气息的时候，来自于健身房后他在的休息室，甚至来自对方跑到自己家门前给他送东西时颤抖的胡子下头那张因剧烈运动而红润的唇，该死，他怎么会记得这个。总之，绝不该是在一门之隔的对面，某个厕所隔间的里头。  
  
“隆二？”他试探性地敲了敲门，门没锁，很轻易地就开了。他感到门上有一股推力，但那人似乎只坚持了一瞬，随即整个大开，露出了里面的人。  
  
“哇哦……那这可真是……”登坂有些失语，他面前的是他的搭档，此时面红耳赤地坐在合上盖子的马桶上头，松垮的运动裤和马桶盖已经被浸润了，他的阴茎高挺，直直地显在外头，看起来有些可爱。  
  
登坂觉得自己大概是疯了，他形容另一个男人的那东西为可爱的玩意儿，要知道那东西可跟他自己的差不多大，上面遍布着狰狞的青筋。“呃……你这是？”  
  
“……发情期。”今市隆二瞟了他一眼，脸红得吓人。“Omega的。”  
  
登坂一下子似乎有点接受无能，自己的同事，Beta今市隆二，是个不为人知的Omega，这有点冲击过强。他大脑宕机了一瞬，随即奇迹般的接上了。"好吧……那有什么我能做的吗？"  
  
按理来说登坂广臣现在该打给Omega保护协会或是询问他有没有伴侣，但他鬼使神差的那么问了。这个月是omega pride month，登坂广臣对自己重复着，所以他决定做件好事，帮助他隐瞒一下似乎也没什么的……吧？  
  
今市隆二似乎是觉得有点羞，使劲儿地用上身的衬衣去遮自己裸露的下体，却连衣服的下襟都被体液浸湿了，看起来可怜巴巴的，平日意气风发的眉眼儿里也带上了点湿润，勉强维持着基本的理性。“今天不知道为什么忽然就……这样了，团里只有Naoto桑和Gun酱知道我的事儿，本想托他们买一下，但是Gun酱不能靠近这，我的发情期对他来说有点刺激……Staff也保密比较好，就让Gun酱帮我打个掩护。还没到日子，这种程度也不是不能忍受。”他结结巴巴的，其实这些话太露骨，本该遮掩一下，但脑子里团成一坨浆糊，说出口的全是百分百的实话。  
  
“那现在……”登坂广臣说着，对方就好似要从盖子上滑下去一般，他下意识伸手去扶，本以为对方会一口气推开，对方却把他抓住了，那股味道愈发的浓郁起来，也愈发清晰，似乎在记忆的某个角落里这个味道确实是一直都在的，某些时候悄悄地触着他的神经，今市已经完全瘫在了他怀里，已是一副有些失了神的模样。登坂广臣看着有些心猿意马，意乱神迷间竟在对方颊上印了个吻下去。今市似乎没反应过来发生什么，愣愣地看着他，用手摸着自己的脸侧。  
  
“你……你是Alpha？”今市的大脑乱七八糟的，意识到的时候这句蠢话已经说出去了。Alpha又不是Omega，在娱乐圈里吃香得紧，不知多少BO日夜对着发大水，如果真是Alpha又何必隐瞒。登坂看着对方本有些惨白的脸腾得红润了起来，唇间也因血液上涌冲上了几分血色，显得更是春意盎然。  
  
“我……”他刚想回答，却觉得这样更是不对劲儿了。若是Alpha这一切反倒好解决，不过就是被信息素挑拨而起的一时冲动，但既然自己是Beta，方才那个吻又该怎么解释呢，他想撤身离开，却总觉得自己身上的男人好闻得要命，软乎乎的一团（这完全是个人滤镜），怎么都不舍得放手，走马灯似的过了一大串想法，如果被发现了怎么办，大不了炒CP人设，如果对方清醒了后悔怎么办，那也是自己在帮他，如果……  
  
他似乎被自己的想法吓到了，这一大串的强词夺理怎么看都不大正常，心里有个声音小小声的问，“那你呢，你是不是喜欢他？”这登坂广臣是万万不敢承认的，但是心底的那点事儿一旦意识到，自己便比谁都清楚了。他感觉像是醉了酒，一边谴责着自己，一边把怀里的人又往身上抱了抱，今市僵硬了一瞬，下一秒不知想到了什么，顺从地靠在了他的肩膀上。这对于登坂来说也是稀奇的，对方一直是那么个不服输的性子，无论是什么事儿都随时做好自己扛的准备，此时却依偎在他的肩上，这让他有点飘飘然。他拖着对方的屁股，像拖个婴孩一样想把人抱起来，坐回座位上去，对方却在自己的手掌接触到皮肤的一瞬间忽的紧张了起来，似乎是想要挣扎，但已经来不及了，今市猛地战栗起来，登坂眼睁睁的看着他的臀大肌剧烈收缩，股外侧肌抻得好似要崩裂，然后似乎有什么东西落在了脸上。他有点茫然的抬头，看见对方赤红一片的胸膛，那张泫然欲泣的窘迫的脸，大口喘息间露出的小腹上白色粘稠的玩意儿，还有空气间仿佛要具象化的更加浓郁的奶油气息。今市的眼泪似乎要流出来了，不知是来自于方才的射精还是来自于窘迫与恐惧，登坂发了愣，他抬起了手，自己蹭了蹭脸侧，他看了看手上的东西，意识到这是今市隆二的精液。  
  
今市似乎还没从那场射精的余韵中走出来，痴痴的望着他，看起来即将要破碎了。他蠕动着唇角，登坂知道他想说对不起，但他不想听，于是他简单粗暴地俯下身，双手捧住今市的脸颊，把那对儿因惊吓而发冷的唇吻住了。从这里开始两个人都失了退路，对于他们双方来说，这不过是掩藏在发情期借口下的剖白。Omega的抑制剂经过了数次的变化，似乎连Omega的基因都跟着改变了，身体也出现了抗药性，从近百年前开始Beta便开始能闻到Omega身上的气味，但不得不说今市平日掩藏的很好，即使偶尔流露出一些，也被以为是哪种特别的香水而忽略。登坂活了这么些年，Omega大多都跟着身边的Alpha黏黏腻腻了，但没吃过猪肉不代表没见过猪跑，闻过那么多种信息素，登坂仍觉得今市隆二的信息素是无论哪个种类的人都无法抵挡的味道。他伸手去解今市的上衣，在他桃红色的眼皮上轻轻地吻，今市只沉默了一瞬，便自己伸手去帮忙了，这是某种默许，默许登坂在这个或许随时有人会走进来的洗手间把自己剥个精光。

TBC


End file.
